1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a security device, and more particularly to an adjustable security device which wraps around and secures a box-like structure in a secure locked position. Even more particularly, the invention relates to such a cable wrap security device which includes a plurality of cables that wrap around the article to be protected and has an unique mechanism for locking the cable to the device after being placed around the article and for unlocking the cable from the device by a key and a mechanism which automatically retracts the cable onto a spool within the device.
2. Background Information
Retail stores have a difficult time protecting boxes containing various expensive merchandise, books and other similarly structured packages, or protecting such containers from being opened and the contents thereof being removed without authorization from store personnel or damaged while on display. Consumers often want to visually inspect the packaged expensive articles before deciding to purchase them. The store is faced with the problem of how to protect these expensive articles from theft while displaying them for sale.
One method used to protect these packages and the articles contained therein is to enclose the article within a transparent glass display case which can only be accessed by an authorized clerk. The consumer can view the article through the glass but is not able to handle the article or read any of the information about the article that may be printed on the box unless a store clerk removes the article from the case. However, in large retail stores, the problem then arises of getting the selected merchandise to the customer after the customer wishes to purchase the same without subjecting the merchandise to theft. One manner is to maintain a supply of the boxes containing the expensive articles or merchandise close at hand for delivery to or pick-up by the customer for subsequent taking to a check-out clerk. However this makes the boxes susceptible to theft and requires additional sales personnel.
Another method used by retail stores is to list the article in a catalog and require consumers to place an order from the catalog. The article is delivered from a back storage area and the consumer must simultaneously pick up and pay for the merchandise at the same location to prevent unauthorized removal from the store. The consumer does not get to inspect the article before purchasing and if they are not satisfied they must undergo the inconvenience of returning the article for a refund.
Boxes and box-like structures are also subjected to unauthorized openings while being shipped via a courier. These articles can be easily opened and resealed when packaged and taped-shut in the conventional manner without the recipient or the sender knowing of such unlawful actions. Shipped packages can be secured within a security container with a locking mechanism but these containers are expensive to purchase and add size and weight to the package making it more expensive to ship. Also, would-be thieves can gain unauthorized access to the contents of these containers by “picking” the locking mechanisms or possibly guessing the combination to a combination lock.
Some prior art locking devices have adequately solved this problem of securing packages or objects in a closed condition while being displayed in retail stores or shipped from one location to another. Some of these prior art security devices include a wire which wraps around an article and is secured by some type of locking mechanism. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,611,760, 4,418,551, 4,756,171, 4,896,517, 4,930,324, 5,156,028, 5,722,266, 5,794,464, 6,092,401 and 7,162,899.
Although many of these prior art cable wrap security devices have proven satisfactory, they may require a special tool to operate the latch mechanism, both for tightening the cable about the object to be protected and to retract the security cable into the device after the security device has been removed from the package. Also some require a mechanism to enable the internal spool on which the cable is wound to be free-wheeling in order for the cable to be pulled outwardly to a larger size for placement around another package.
Also, these prior art devices usually require that the cable be manually rewound onto the spool for storage once the security device has been removed from the package. This requires additional work on the retail personnel, and if the cables are not properly rewound will become tangled with other cables providing a storage problem and requires additional work for reuse and replacement on a package.
Therefore, the need exists for a cable wrap security device which includes a ratchet mechanism and locking member which does not require any special tool to tighten the cable about the package, and in which the lock mechanism locks the cable in position about the object when a clip attached to one end of the cable is inserted into the housing which nearly simultaneously locks the cable spool in a fixed position preventing further movement of the spool until it is manually wound to further tighten the cable about the object.